lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Banderas
| background = white | font = Century Gothic | name = Travis Kyle Banderas | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = yellow | color2 = black | fontcolor2 = yellow | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Beau6.jpg | width = 250 | age = 23 | gender = Male | education = James Dunne High School | birthday = July 3, 1991 | address = 3 Cherry Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Lead singer for Nocturnal Complex | relationships = Single | housemates = Kieran Neville Sam Riddleman | personality = I'm not really that into dickish behaviour, but if other people are doing it, I'll join in. Basically, my friends are like the guys from Jackass and I just get involved. I usually just prefer to sit back and play video games whenever I'm not busy. | appearance = I have sorta long hair and a few tattoos. I guess I just sorta look however I look and don't really put a lot of effort into it. | family = Alex Banderas: my mom is the one who paid for my singing lessons and all that, but we don't really talk a lot now. No problem with her though. Tony Banderas: my dad is the same deal as my mom really. No problem with them, I just don't see them a lot. | friends = *'Kieran Neville:' Kieran and I have known each other for a while because we had the same music teacher and we'd go over to each other's houses and practice and whatnot. We're pretty close and we've gone on tour together a few times. I moved in with him partially because I need a home and felt like it and partially because we're pretty close. *'Cameron Neville:' Cameron and I were pretty close too, because Kieran and Cameron were inseparable. They still are, aside from living a couple hundred miles apart. We also had music lessons together and grew up together. *'Caitlin McCaughey:' Cait's awesome to hang out with, and she has the most epic game room I have ever seen. I admit I'm slightly envious there. But always entertaining to be around. *'Sam Riddleman:' Sam and I are nowhere near as close as Kieran and Sam, but we're still pretty close. If you ever hear her call me Goldilocks, it's referencing a really bad school photo when I was little and that's all you need to know. The name stuck. | history = I was born in Baltimore, met Kieran and Cameron as well as pretty much every member of Nocturnal Complex and Kids Who Chase Cats. We used to be those two bands who were always performing at talent shows and battle of the bands but were somehow never competitive with each other. Fast forward a couple of years and both of our bands kinda took off, and I was telling Kieran about how I don't know where to go now that our tour is finished, so he offered me a room for rent until we go on tour again, so I moved here. | trivia = *I have mild dyslexia, but I've been taught to deal with it. | fc = Beau Bokan | user = Minithepeanut}}